


Test of Fate [Summary]

by Drarry_Quite_Contrary



Series: Test of Fate [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bisexual Harry Potter, Drinking Games, Gay Harry Potter, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Teacher-Student Relationship, do not post on other sites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29098341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarry_Quite_Contrary/pseuds/Drarry_Quite_Contrary
Summary: A simple drinking game guides Harry toward a fate of his own making.Written for Fanatical Fics and Where to Find Them Podcast’s 100th Episode!!Will become a full length fic...stay tuned! <3
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Test of Fate [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135007
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Test of Fate [Summary]

**Author's Note:**

> ** *All characters created and owned by J.K. Rowling* **

“Shag, Marry, Kill,” slurred a pissed Seamus.

The band of Gryffindors sat at their usual table in the far corner of the Three Broomsticks, utterly sloshed. Ron was snoring against Hermione’s shoulder, who was deep in a near incoherent conversation with Ginny. The girls’ attention shifted to Seamus, who only remained upright with Neville’s support.

“McGonagall…Flitwick...or…” Seamus scrunched up his face in concentration. “Snape!”

“Pshhh,” said Dean. “Hardly difficult, is it? Shag McGonagall. You know, by that stern look, she’s definitely into kinky stuff. Marry Flitwick. I mean, he’s a dueling champion. Then there’s Snape...well...goes without saying.”

The table nodded in agreement, but Harry sat there stiffly, lazily swirling his glass of firewhisky.

“Harry?” said Dean, pulling him from his drunken stupor, “What about you, mate?”

Harry’s heart sank. The thought of killing anyone turned his stomach, even in jest. The war had left scars, ones that would never heal. Ginny rested a slight hand on his thigh.

“You don’t have to. Let’s do something else, how about a round of—”

“Snape,” whispered Harry, not quite registering what he was saying. “He saved me...he...nearly died protecting me.”

The table went silent. “Oh, sorry, Harry, I didn’t think...” said Dean awkwardly, shooting a glare at Seamus.

The tightness in Harry’s chest became more prominent. As Ginny began gently rubbing his thigh, he found himself pulling it out of reach.

_Shag_ —He could feel long slender fingers caressing his back. 

_Marry_ —A place of refuge, protection, trust, and sacrifice.

_Kill_ —He’d watched as life faded from his eyes. His final actions not for himself, but for Harry.

Throwing back his firewhisky, Harry mustered up his Gryffindor courage. Without as much as a goodbye, Harry stepped out into the night, taking fate into his own hands for the very first time.

**Author's Note:**

> **Thank you for reading!**
> 
> **Be sure to[SUBSCRIBE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarry_Quite_Contrary/pseuds/Drarry_Quite_Contrary/) for more Drarry / Snarry goodness!**
> 
> **[Tumblr](https://drarry-quite-contrary.tumblr.com/) | [Instagram](https://instagram.com/drarry_quite_contrary/)**
> 
> **Check out our new podcast!**  
>  **[Care of Magical Shippers](http://www.careofmagicalshippers.com/)**  
>  **A Ship Culture Podcast**


End file.
